


Protože tě miluju

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Crack, Gender or Sex Swap, Guilty Tony Stark, It’s not as serious as it seems by summary
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když se rozhodly, že tomuhle vztahu dají šanci, ustanovily jednoduchá pravidla, mezi něž patřilo i žádné podvody.Doposud měla za to, že zatajování něčeho tak důležitého do pravidel spadalo taktéž.
Relationships: Female Loki/Female Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Kudos: 5





	Protože tě miluju

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: „Přísahám, že to byla nehoda.“

Necítila vztek ani smutek, necítila zášť ani chuť někomu zakroutit krkem.

Necítila vlastně vůbec nic.

Ještě před chvílí tomu bylo jinak. Nedávno jejím tělem pulzovaly vlny nenávisti a zuřivosti a po tvářích se jí ze zarudlých očí koulely slzy zrady.

Ale teď… teď bylo všechno pryč.

Jako kdyby i poslední sebemenší emoce vyprchala z jejího těla, když s kamenným výrazem a ještě chladnějším srdcem sledovala svou přítelkyni.

„Loki,“ hlesla. Klečela před ní na kolenou. Doufala, že by snad gesty mohla odčinit, co napravila. „Loki, odpusť mi to, prosím. Nechtěla jsem…“

„Tak nechtěla?“ broukla černovláska mrazivě, v zelených očích se jí zablýskla magie. „Moc dobře jsi věděla, co děláš, Toni. Neříkají ti génius pro nic za nic, no ne?“ Jízlivě se na ni zašklebila.

Ona jenom zuřivě zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, prosím… Vždyť mě znáš. Víš, že když nespím a tři dny žiju jen na kávě, dělám blbosti.“

To, naneštěstí, věděla hned z první ruky. Na celé téhle zpropadené předpotopní planetě nebyl žádný jiný smrtelník, který by byl tak šílený a geniální zároveň, než Toni Stark, generální ředitelka Stark Industries a ve volném čase členka supehrdinského týmu Avengers, Iron Woman.

„To tě neomlouvá,“ zavrčela nakonec po dlouhé chvíli ticha. Protože co jiného mohla říct? Že je všechno v pořádku a můžou se vrátit k tomu, jak to bylo dřív? Nebo snad předstírat, že se nic z toho nestalo, _aby_ všechno mohlo být jako dřív?

Loki sice byla bohyně lží, intrik a podvodů, ale takovouto lež jednoduše odmítala přijmout.

Když se rozhodly, že tomuhle vztahu dají šanci, ustanovily jednoduchá pravidla, mezi něž patřilo i _žádné podvody_.

Doposud měla za to, že zatajování něčeho tak důležitého do pravidel spadalo taktéž.

Očividně se pletla. A jako obvykle na svou víru doplatila.

„Loki, prosím,“ zkusila to vynálezkyně znova. „Přísahám, že to byla nehoda.“

Zaťala ruce do pěstí a pevně sevřela čelist. „Tak nehoda, povídáš?! Jak _tohle_ můžeš udělat _náhodou_?“

„Ale _no tak!_ “ zaúpěla Toni. Až teď se zvedla z pozice na kolenou, přestože své přítelkyni stále výškou dosahovala po krk. „Omlouvám se, ano? Řekla jsem to už miliardakrát a řeknu to klidně ještě tisíckrát. Nebo tolikrát, kolikrát budeš chtít. Omlouvám se. _Je mi to líto_.“

Dlouhou chvíli mlčela, zvažujíc Tonina slova. Milovala svou přítelkyni, miluje ji doteď a byla si jistá, že ještě staletí ji milovat bude. Jenomže v minulosti již nespočetněkrát doplatila právě na city a zrovna u Toni si nepřála své zkušenosti rozšířit.

V tom byl zároveň ten problém.

Milovala Toni. Říká se, zejména tady na Midgardu, že láska a odpuštění jdou ruku v ruce. Otázkou zůstávalo, zdali byla ochotná riskovat a v budoucnu případně narazit.

Ovšem kdyby riskovala a všechno jim vyšlo v pořádku, mohly by spolu prožít spokojený život. Byly by šťastné a hlavně _spolu_.

Šlo jen o to umět odpustit jeden na první pohled neodpustitelný prohřešek, jedno zakolísání ve věrnosti a důvěře, kterou k sobě obě ženy chovaly.

Přistoupila k Toni blíže, až se téměř dotýkaly prsy, a ta blízkost donutila hnědovlásku nejistě vzhlédnout. V jejích oříškových očích Loki jasně vyčetla _prosbu_ i zoufalství, emoce tak surové a opravdové, až ji zaskočily.

Milovala Toni.

A rozhodla se jí dát další šanci.

Loki si olízla rty, vědouc, jak moc tenhle jediný pohyb její přítelkyni vzrušuje. „Přísaháš, že už to nikdy neuděláš?“

Zběsile přikývla. „Samozřejmě!“ odsouhlasila. „Už nikdy. Přísahám, Loki. Miluju tě. Už nikdy.“

Mágyně stiskla rty v úzkou linku a pár vteřin ještě mlčela. Přeci jen, musela si užít těch několik napjatých chvil, kdy ji mučila nerozhodným napjatým tichem, no ne? „V takovém případě,“ sklonila se k Toni, jejíž rty se intuitivně pootevřely v přívětivém, souhlasném gestu, „ti je odpuštěno.“

Toni bez váhání přitiskla své rty k těm jejím. Ruce omotala okolo Lokiina krku, aby mezi nimi nebyla už žádná mezera, a zuřivě ji líbala na důkaz své věrnosti i lásky. Na důkaz, že znovu už tutéž chybu neudělá.

Odtrhly se od sebe až po několika dlouhých vášnivých minutách, kdy obě s divoce bušícími srdci lapaly po dechu, ale ani tehdy Toni neuvolnila sevření svých paží okolo krku své přítelkyně. 

Zabořila tvář do ohybu jejího krku, protože výš nedosáhla, a jemně políbila bledou kůži, jíž se jí naskytla. „Nechápu, proč s tebou pořád jsem,“ zamumlala Toni. „Když dokážeš udělat tak dramatickou scénu, jen protože jsem ti snědla poslední kousek čokoládového dortu.“

Loki se tiše zasmála a políbila ji do vlasů. „Protože mě miluješ.“

„Jo,“ zvedla hlavu a zářivě se na ni usmála. „To si piš, že tě miluju.“


End file.
